<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Lesson by zombie_honeymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937452">History Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon'>zombie_honeymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Ficlet, Gen, No idea what to tag for this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan, pushing for Kakuzu to talk about the past, learns why Kakuzu doesn't like talking about his past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan &amp; Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer's Month Day 16 - History </p>
<p>I've missed a couple of days, but it's hard to write something everyday and I've been so busy. Here's a little ficlet that scratches the surface of Kakuzu's past. I have a lot of headcanons about what happened when he was sent to kill Hashirama. I just... don't have a lot of time to write about them. Maybe someday! </p>
<p>Could be read as gen or kinda shippy, it's really up to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, so you’re really fucking old, right? Tell me something historical.” Hidan knew he was being annoying but he was bored and wanted something to fill the silence as they made their way towards their next target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Kakuzu growled, and Hidan was sure he was pushing it, Kakuzu didn’t like being asked about the past, but he couldn’t help himself. He just wanted to know more about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you fought that first hokage right?” Hidan shrugged, “How’d that go? C’mon, man, we’ve been partners for how long now? You never talk about yourself! I always talk about myself, I wanna hear about you for a change!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound that Hidan thought might be Kakuzu’s teeth grinding together made him think that maybe he shouldn’t have asked about that. The last time he heard that sound from Kakuzu, it was followed with getting thrown across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu stopped moments later, turning around and nearly snarling at Hidan, “Here’s a history lesson for you! My village sent me on what was basically a suicide mission. They wanted me to fail. And I did. But they were banking on Hashirama killing me. He didn’t, he thought he was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>merciful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Failure was considered worse than death by my village. I was dishonored. I was branded a traitor,” he lifted an arm and his sleeve fell back to reveal the thick bands that circled his forearms, “thrown in prison and left to rot. They fed me food not fit for animals. They let my wounds go untreated. Stripped me of my clan name. My wife… she stood in front of me and renounced me as her husband. I never saw my son. So, Hidan,” he met Hidan’s gaze, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it went.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Hidan said, “That’s completely fucked up. If any of them were still around, I’d kill them. Just kill them, not even sacrifice them. They’re not worthy of Jashin.” There was no hint of teasing, no mockery in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Kakuzu turned to keep walking, “Finally, we agree on something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following by his side, Hidan decided if they ever were near Takigakure, he would pay a visit they would never forget...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>